Broken
by Ainz
Summary: "I'm broken." She said tears running down her cheeks (rated T just to be safe) Feel free to leave your thoughts/ideas/opinions good or bad :) or you can PM (private Message) me and I will try to answer back as quickly as possible :)
1. Confession

"I'm broken" she said tears running down her cheeks.

"What do you mean Riels?" Maya said looking at her best friend of forever. Riley looked up. She looked a wreck; her hair was not sitting perfectly like it always did and her eyes; her browns eyes full of tears and sorrow. Maya had seen Riley cry so many times but this time. This time was different, this time it went deeper. Deeper than just some mean words or a broken bone. There was something seriously wrong.

"My…. My dad. "Riley started, breathing heavily between sobs. "Is a bad, bad man."

"Your dad, a bad man. What are you going on about sunshine?" Maya asked confused. Cory Matthews had been practically her father ever since Riley and her became friends.

"Well we haven't been hanging at my house as often and I always want to sleep at your house now. That's because" Riley paused, looking up at Maya. Maya looked at her letting her know to continue.

"My day gets drunk then hits Mum, Auggie and I" Maya was shocked; angry no one could do this to her Riley. Maya took Riley into a consoling hug.

"Peaches" "Shh sunshine its ok." Maya said stopping Riley.

"I'm broken" Riley repeated.

"And I'm here to put you back together." Maya whispered softly stroking Riley's hair


	2. I'll put you back together

"Maya lay there staring at the ceiling. She looked over at Riley and then fixed her eyes upon the ceiling again. Riley was sleeping at Maya's house tonight. Maya laid there thinking. ' Riley; my sweet, innocent, little plant. She doesn't deserve this she is supposed to stay innocent forever, her life is supposed to be perfect, care free.'

Maya's emotions went from pain for Riley into anger; anger for the person that took her little plant's innocence and trust in the world; Cory Matthews. The girls had school the next day and they had to sit in his' classroom and listen to 'him'.

Maya had hundreds of questions running through her mind; 'how long had this been going on? Why hadn't Riley told her?' but the bigger one of all is the one that hurt her the most; 'Why hadn't i noticed?'

Now Maya's anger wasn't for Cory she still was angry with him but she moved onto herself. 'I should have noticed, I'm supposed to protect her' Maya thought tears prickling at her eyes. She turned on her side to watch Riley. Riley had fallen asleep on the floor with a book in hand snuggled up with a blanket. Maya watched Riley. Even in her sleep she always looks happy and graceful; but not now Maya noticed. Maya noticed that Riley's breathing was deeper her eyes squeezed tight like she didn't want anything to do with the outside world and also….. her posture looked like she was about to be… hit. Maya hated seeing Riley like this."Your broken and I'm here to put you back together." Maya whispered to herself. She saw a smile creep onto Riley's face.


	3. Them as well

The bell rang indicating 4th period. Maya was dreading this period all morning, History, Mr Matthews. Maya walked in and gave Cory an icy glare that went unnoticed by everyone, everyone besides Farkle, but he just brushed it off. Maya looked at Riley and Riley looked at Maya. Maya could see the scared in Riley's eyes. The class dragged on, Maya felt like it would never end, but finally it did and Riley darted out the classroom and Maya followed at toe. It was now lunch time, the 4 of them sat down to eat their lunch. Farkle was doing the normal Farkle things and Lucas was being Lucas whom Maya always teased him about but today her thoughts were too preoccupied to play their little game, luckily it went undetected. That lunch Maya realised something. It wasn't just Riley it was Auggie and Topanga as well.


	4. Homework

"Riles, are we going to tell the boys?"

"No. "Riley said bluntly. Maya opened her mouth to protest but something stopped her. So she just dropped it.

"Let's do our homework." Riley said trying to sound cheery. It didn't work to well though.

"Okay" Maya said she knew there was no point in pushing the subject. She knew the one and only thing she could do was to just act normal, to let her know that this doesn't change the way she feels or thinks about her.

They did their homework for half an hour in silence then Maya spoke up.

"Yep, I'm done." Riley looked up from her own work to look across at Maya; Maya had only one of her books opened and had written half a page and had lots of drawings along the margin.

"That's not done. I've written two pages and still aren't done." Riley said.

"Yeah, but, you're Riley and I'm Maya. You do your homework and I don't" Maya pointed out.

"Very True" Riley agreed.

"You staying the night Riles?

"No." Riley really wanted to stay but she felt enormous guilt leaving her mother and brother at home.

"You sure?" Maya was confused; she had assumed Riley would have said yes.

"Yep I'm sure. See ya." And with that Riley was gone. Maya didn't even get a chance to protest. Maya was confused.


	5. Tough love

"Why are you doing this Cory?" Topanga said looking from her husband and then back across to her kids.

"Ah, it's just a little tough love. You'll thank me one day."

"What, when i'm dead?" She mumbled to herself. Cory hearing this grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and hit her. Auggie squirmed and turned his head into his sister's chest not wanting to watch. Riley pulled Auggie closer.

Topanga looked over at her children. 'It would be okay if it was just me, but them, that's too far' She thought to herself.

After a while longer of hitting and abusing them he finally passed out. Another night. They were fortunate none of them had ever been seriously injured. 'But it's only a matter of time' Topanga thought.


	6. Confused little Auggie

Auggie didn't understand 'he said it's tough love but how can this be love? When kids at school hit each other they get into trouble. Daddy never used to hit me. He loved me then. Can you change how you love someone? Mummy says she loves me, but she doesn't hit me.


	7. Putting on a brave face

Riley sat at the breakfast table waiting with anticipation for Maya to arrive. As soon as she heard Maya's voice she got up buzzed her in and picked up her school bag. She walked across the hallway and into the lift. Whilst walking to the subway her leg began to ache, her father had kicked her in the leg and it was very bruised. She was sore all the time, she had learnt to put on a brave face, to hide her pain and sorrow behind her cheery smile. She started walking a bit slower.

"You right?" Maya asked.

"Yep" Riley said smiling cheerfully.

"I'm just a bit tired, I was up late doing our math homework."

'Um… we didn't have any math homework.' Maya thought to herself, but she didn't say anything knowing better than to. Knowing that this was just an excuse she walked a bit slower so that Riley could aswell and didn't feel like she needed to walk faster.


	8. Please don't

"Please don't" Topanga said, pleading with her husband to stop hitting Riley. It had been going on for about 10-15 minutes now Cory had been continuously hitting Riley across the face, he had already bruised her all over and who knows what internal damage he had caused her. But he didn't stop finally Riley had gone limp. Cory threw her on the floor and went into his bedroom and fell asleep.


	9. A call for help

Topanga rushed to the phone and called for an ambulance and the police. In a matter of minutes The ambulance and police were there while the paramedics were loading Riley onto a stretcher Topanga explained to the police what had been going on and they arrested Cory. Topanga picked up Auggie and they jumped in the back of the Ambulance with Riley and the paramedics.


	10. Who to call?

After they got Riley to the hospital they took her straight in for emergency surgery. As it was really late Auggie had fallen asleep on the chair next to Topanga. ' Who to call? Riley told me she told Maya about it so i should get her down her because Maya will be the first person Riley will want to see when she wakes up.' Topanga thought.

 _To:Maya_

 _Sweetie, Riley's in surgery and in a bad way, you're the first person she'll want to see, please get down here quickly._

 _To: Topanga_

 _On my way_

'We have no other family in NYC, and it's late and i don't even know what's wrong, I'll call them when i know more.' Topanga reasoned.


	11. What to do?

Maya was sitting in the hospital waiting room. 'They said she's going to be under for a while, should i text the boys?' Maya pulled out her phone;

 _To: Lucas_

 _Farkle_

 _Riles is in the hospital get down here ASAP!_

Did I do the right thing?


	12. Hey Mrs Matthews

"Hey Mrs Matthews, why did Mr Matthews hit her so bad, he doesn't normally do it this badly?" She knew she had to tell her the truth, she didn't want to but…

"Because he found out that she told you."

There were tears prickling at Maya's eyes. She was the reason that Riley was in this situation.


	13. So little question but so much hurt

Maya heard the sound of shoes running against the lionel floor. She turned her head to see Farkle with shoe laces untied and his shirt on backwards and Lucas with scruffy bed hair and sleep in his eyes and his shoes on the wrong feet. Maya got up and went to meet them.

"What's wrong" Farkle asked concerned

"Yeah what's wrong with Riley?" Lucas asked.

"She was unconscious and she is now in for emergency surgery but we don't know what they're doing Mrs Matthew just signed to say they could do whatever they found necessary without consulting her first."

Farkle looked around the corner.

"Where's Mr Matthews?" He asked.

"Jail, he's the reason why Riley is in the hospital he abuses them, all 3 of them. He did it so bad this time because…." Maya trailed off.

"Because why?" Farkle asked. Maya couldn't bear to say it out loud ran away into the bathroom.


	14. The waiting game

The boys went over and asked Mrs Matthews why. They figured out why Maya ran away without telling them. They sat there quietly and then she came back and sat between the 2 boys.

"Fix yourselves up, look at the two of you." Maya said slightly amused by how they looked. The boys fixed themselves up and then they went back to sitting. They sat there for hours with no response from any doctors or nurses, they all just sat there in silence. Riley had been in surgery for 3 hours.

* * *

 **I was just wondering if you have any ideas for other Girl Meet World Fanfictions. If you do you can put your ideas in the reviews or PM (private message) me. Also feel free to join my Forum (Girl Meets World Ideas) just send me your ID number. And I'll PM you the invite code**

 **:* Ainz**


	15. A Whole Lot Of Crying

A doctor in blue scrubs with blood on himself walked down the hallway and around the corner.

"For Miss Matthews?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." All of them said together all standing up; except Auggie, he was still asleep.

"She's out of surgery, everything went well but she's in a coma. You can go see her now.

Maya ran down the hallway to where her best friend lay.

"I'm.. so… so sorry" Maya sobbed.

Farkle walked into the room slowly.

"This… this is all my fault. I… I let you down" Maya said sobbing.

Farkle came and put a reassuring and comforting hand on her shoulder. He helped her up from next to Riley's hospital bed and outside and down the hall. He sat her down on the cool linol floor and pulled her into a consoling hug. She cried like she had never cried before, but she didn't feel scared and embarrassed like she normally does if she cries in front of someone. No. She felt safe there in Farkles arm.

Topanga walks into her daughter's hospital room with tears prickling her eyes, how could she had let this happen to her daughter. She would never be able to forgive herself is Riley never came out of this coma. She placed a soft kiss on her daughter's head.

"I love you, i'm sorry." Topanga whispered before slowly walking down the corridor trying to compose herself.

"Thanks for watching him Lucas, you can go see her now." Topanga said.

Lucas got up slowly and wandered down the hallway dreading what would lie behind that door. He slowly pushed down on the door handle and saw her, his beautiful princess battered and bruised, his blood boiled. He looked at her, tears brimming his eyes. He sweeped a piece of hair off her face and gave her a kiss on her oh so pale cheek. He couldn't look at her like this, so lifeless. He turned around and headed for the door giving her one last glance before leaving.


	16. The Important Parts of Life

Topanga and Maya were snuggled up together under a blanket sleeping but they were abruptly woken up by bright lights. They stirred. Maya slightly sat up to see what was going on. There was a rush of people in blue scrubs. Maya sat straight up alerting Topanga who sat up also.

I suddenly was surrounded by white. It was hazy at first but as my eyes adjusted everything started to come clear. I was standing in the corner of a sterile white room. Slowly a blur of colour appeared on the far wall. I slowly stalked towards it. But it was strange, as i walked i was lighter, actually i weighed nothing. I sat down facing the wall. I saw something i recognised.

 _A little blonde girl sitting on the stairs of an elementary school shaded from the sun by a tree and then a brunette skipping down the stairs and stopping when she got to the blonde._

" _Hi, I'm Riley. Where is your mummy?" The brunette asked._

" _Probably at work, she should be here in a couple hours" The younger version of Maya said, kind of disappointed that she had to tell Riley._

" _Hey honey, who's this", Topanga asked Riley. Riley shrugged, she didn't know who Maya was. Topanga knelt down "Hi sweetie, i'm Riley's mum what's your name?"_

" _Maya" The little blonde girl said quietly._

" _Where's your mummy Maya"_

" _She's at work, she'll be here in a couple hours to pick her up." A sweet little Riley said._

" _Do you know your mummy's number Maya?" Topanga asked. Maya nodded and told her the number._

The wall went blank, Riley remembered what happened next; _Topanga called Maya's mum and asked if Maya could come over Topanga said that Maya could stay at our house and that she could pick Maya up from our house when she finished work._ That was the day Maya and I became the best of friends.

The wall suddenly had a blur of colour on it again. As the colours turned from a smudge to defined objects Riley saw what was there. She saw her elementary school swing set with a little brown headed boy was sitting. As soon as she saw the hair she knew it was Farkle. She saw a younger version of herself walk up to the lonely Farkle, with a youthful Maya at toe. The screen went blank. "That was the day that Farkle became our best friend." Riley said to herself.

The wall slowly turned to colour again. She saw a hospital bed with her mother in it holding a bundle of blue blanket and her father staring kindly at the bundle as well. She saw a younger version of herself climbing up upon the chair next to the hospital bed so she could also see the bundle of blankets. Except it wasn't just a bundle of blankets. Inside those blankets was a human being who Riley would love and cherish and try her hardest to protect. It was Auggie.

The colour dissolved and then another image appeared.

It wasn't one Riley wanted to see. It was something that had already burned itself into her memory no matter how hard she tried to forget it. It was her. Only a couple months ago. Her father glooms over her and slap, slap, slap right across the face and then kicked her in the stomach. Riley was now in tears. But her tears did not fall they just. Evaporated. That. That was the first time her father had abused her.

The tears started to leave her eyes when she saw Maya on the wall.

"i'm broken" Riley said tears running down her cheeks.

"What do you mean Riels?" Maya said

"My… my dad" Riley started, " Is a bad bad man"

"Your dad a bad man. What are you going on about sunshine?" Maya asked confused.

" Well we haven't been hanging at my house as often and i always want to sleep at your house now. That's because" Riley paused, looking up at Maya.

" My dad gets drunk and hits mum, Auggie and I." Maya took Riley into a consoling hug.

"Peaches"

"Shh, sunshine it's okay." Maya said stopping Riley.

" I'm broken" Riley repeated.

" And i'm here to put you back together" Maya whispered softly, stroking Riley's hair.

That was the first time she had told Maya that her dad abuses her.

The colour faded off the wall but with it it took the room.

"What is going on?" Topanga asked the people in blue scrubs very distressed.


	17. Waking up

No one answered her. A woman ushered them out of the room. They sat there for about 2 hours in complete silence. Then someone came out.

"Miss Riley Matthews" They both stood. We took her back in for emergency surgery. She's miraculously woken up. We can't explain it. You can go and see her now.

Maya ran as fast as her legs could take her, she ran in the room and sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry" she kept saying. Topanga came in and wrapped her up and took her over to the lounge. She then went over to her daughter's head and kissed her.

"Welcome back sweetie."

 **The End**


	18. AN

Ok, guys this is it. This is the end of this story. Thank you for your on going support. I really want to start a new story for you guys, so what would you like? any ideas? It doesn't have to be GMW let me know by commenting or PM me. Love you guys xx


End file.
